Tournament Lies
by Tsukiyoru Kiyoraka
Summary: This is where all the greatest fighters gather each year to compete.. who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

**WATCHING….**

The limousine came to a complete stop and Tiaiel re-directed her attention to the white mansion that stood glorious under the morn's holy glow. She could speak nothing about the mansion except for its majesty. "The magnificence of a formation of clay and nothing more.." she managed to murmur, still fixing her eyes upon the pure building. There was a sound of door opening and closed with a soft shut before finding herself facing a opened door. Tiaiel gladly allowed herself to be served by the persocom chauffeur.. "I will be here again to send you home, Master" the other's voice rang. Tiaiel made no reply as the limousine drove off.  
The black clad girl stood under the shade of the towering mansion and oversize oak trees. As far as she is concerned, as long as the oak trees are never stroked by lightning, the mansion would be safe. Oddly colored eyes allowed themselves to wander over to the mahogany doors, their golden handle as if calling for her. Unlike most days, Tiaiel was dressed... normally, as one would prefer to state. She was wearing a thick sleeveless, high collared blouse and a fairly short skirt. Also, her books were matched with a little bit of black socks showing themselves. As heavy boots caress the land, she opened the grand doors and close them with a soft click. Casually, she approached the counter.  
"It has been awhile, Akako, Daichoko, Kisho." Tiaiel watched them from under her shades, before lifting them up and made it like that of a hair band. Akako rose her head and smiled, tilting her head to one side.  
"Tiaiel-sama. Came here to participate in the tournament?"  
Tiaiel gave no expression. "Depends. I'll be watching until i see something of interest. Daichiko, if it isn't a bother..."  
"The higher ranking rooms have been ready since yesterday." came the reply. "Shall we proceed?"  
Tiaiel watched as the persocom strolled out from behind the counter and lead the Baku to a room down the right corridors before returning back to the lobby. The Baku offered an insignificant smirk to herself as she entered into the room, once again greeted by the new-found magnificence of the place. It was a plain room, once again, big enough to hold a party in. Lined near the frame less windows were sofas. And outside, was the deserted view of the arena. "I see.. its time to wait.." she murmured.

From the peaceful serenity that reigned the jade and emerald green forests sorrounding the mansion, a bold, yet soft and sweet purr could be heard emerging and blending with the surrounding natural sounds as cars neared the Mansion. Leading the procession of cars was a Graphite Black Lamborghini Murcielago LP460 with the license plate reading "AN GL-LEKZ", followed by two Titanium White Lamborghini Gallardos. 

The Murcielago parked on the green in front of the Mansion's front doors, without obstructing neither the road nor the way for limousines. The Gallardos parked on either side of the Murcielago, and in unison, the rumbling purrs of the italian cars came to a halt. The left gull wing of the Murcielago opened up and Lekz, dressed elegantly in white, New Age Style, came from the vehicle. His white hair gave an elegant, yet sporty look as it appeared to be slightly ruffled by the wind. From the right gallardo, a woman with reddish brown wavy hair and a black cocktail dress came out, while from the left one a man in a black suit came out. Both were young, physically at the age of Lekz, but both gave an air of inexperience when beside the white-clad Angel.

Lekz came into the mansion, closely followed by the other two angels, and casually put his hand into his pant's pocket, taking out a cinammon candy to eat. Casually, as if something he always did, he crumpled the wrapper and stuffed it inside Kisho's cloak, giving a pat on where the wrapper would be behind the cloak.

"Hello, Akako, Daichoko." -He said with a nod to both persocom girls. "Are our rooms ready?" 

"Yes, sir." -replied Daichoko softly, and Akako added "Will you participate in the tournament, sir?" 

"Hmm.. I believe I won't for the time being. But I might." -He answered as Daichoko patiently waited at the entrance of a corridor for him and his companions to follow her to their rooms. "I'll see you later, girl." -he said, patting Akako's head and stuffing another wrapper from another cinammon candy inside Kisho's cloak.

- Afar from the imponent mansion, the gracefulness of its flowered gardens and the forest that surronded such mansion, an eerie peaceful ring could be heard from afar, as the winds carried it's tune along, giving a certain peaceful state of mind. As one could watch from afar, a figure walked down the trail, which lead to the mansion, wearing an oversized black coat with red trademark clouds covering the whole suit and on his head a sakkat with strips of white paper on its edges, bells hanging down from the sakkat. Adding to the eerie sound emanating from him, a certain foggy like smoke seemed to accompany him on the path he has taking. -

- It was not until he reached the gardens that a sudden gust of wind rose, making the fog that followed him disperse and making his overcoat whip around randomly. Shruging the lad continued on towards the mansion, turning his crimson like orbs towards the gardens which he seemed to admire. _"...So graceful, yet green..."_ He mumbled, slowly tilting his head towards the mansion. He let out a whispering chuckle, as he closed his eyes and opened them again, now revealing a blackish color instead of the crimson one. -

- Getting closer to the front doors with each step he took, he quickly noticed 3 automobiles parked by it. Not giving much attention to these modern day innovations. Shaking his head the lad came closer to the front door, he stretched his hands towards the golden handle for him to open the doors but has he got near it, he door opened by itself for his surprise. Backing off his hand, the lad came into the house. Reaching his left hand towards the sakkat, the lad took it off his head, revealing his black-colored hair and his scratched hairband. With a simple movement of his head, he arranged his hair and took a look at his surrondings. It was a nicely constructed mansion indeed. His presence here was obvious, the lad wanted to test himself against an unknown opponent, so, he took his path towards the one with thick red hair and red eyes. Upon reaching the one in charge, he looked down at her and said: _"I would like to...register...for the tournament."_ Said the lad, closing his blackish eyes for a second just to reopen them now with that crimson color. -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 THE BEGINNING 

The red haired robot looked up from behind the counter, her emotionless crimson eyes watched the other before she gave a smile, as if she was programmed to do so. Returning back her attention to the Personal Computer before her, the persocom started typing rapidly upon the computer, only placing inputs of raw codes-- 0's and 1's. Slender fingers danced upon the keyboard like steps practiced for ages. The constant tapping could sound like music that was meant to be compatible with the dance. Finally, with a last button, 'enter', legible wording appeared, along with many other formats. "You're contestant number one, mister Uchiha," she smiled, looking up at the man before rapidly typing for another few more seconds. Ending the process, she stood up and placed her palm out, allowing the small mobile persocom to take ground on. "This is Takako. She will lead you to the teleporter. Good luck." smiled the persocom as she tilted her head to one side, all her moment in a fluid and gentle manner.

With his blackish orbs surveiling around the clay constructed mansion, he tapped his right foot on it for quite a few times, seemed to be reasonably sturdy, even thought his footprint would be now 'printed' onto such glamorous floor despite being made of clay... of course that well-polished-and-worked granite would be of admiration of those who'd actually take their feet onto this building. His head rotated slowly across the spacious hall, observing as he simply ignored the rhythmic pressure of the keys. Raising his left hand to unbutton the top of his blackish overcoat up to his torso, resting his opposite arm on its cloth. Tilting his head to one side, his blackish orbs took now into notice the one behind the counter, who had just seemed to have pressed the final key, ending such a seeming-like tune of pressing keys. With a slight nod, he acknowledged that he was indeed the first one to actually step foot into the so called Arena. Glancing at the one behind the counter, he tilted his head to his other side, as another small one appeared right before his eyes. _"...Modern technologies... Aren't they surprising..."_ He had thought to himself, the moment his orbs fell onto such a thing. Giving a slight nod as a response to the responsible, he couldn't help himself but to ask... _"...How would you know my name, if I haven't even said who I was?..."_ He said, shortly withdrawing from the counter to follow the smallest one to the said area that would lead him to the arena.

The tension of the atmosphere was getting quite on the nerves of this fallen as she could feel her patience wear off. She didn't know what exactly was happening. But it had to be important since she was somewhat brought to this arena place from the comfort of the library. She sat at the edge of the limousine's back seat, peering over to the driver from the window that acted like a barrier, physically and mentally. "Is the arena quite far?" the young child finally spoke to the driver that had picked her up and informed her at that point of time about the arena event since she had not checked her letters since the past... year? Her golden eyes eyed the driver slightly as she tilted her head to one side, her brownish hair tied behind her in twin ponytails held by crimson ribbons to match brownish-pink priestess-mage like outfit. The driver tilted his head backwards and smiled over. "Yes, we're about to reach there in a few minutes time, Ms. Motohoshi." he replied in a good-mannered way with a hint of proficiency in his tone. "Oh. Thats good then," she replied, smiling in return. "Do you know if my brother is there yet?" The driver returned to concentrate on the road and after a while, he simply replied. "I'm not sure, Ms. Motohoshi. You'll find out when you reach there, I suppose." Chidea gave a nod before resting once again on her seat, gentle hands resting on her knees.  
Few minutes came and went, and Chidea soon found herself being towered over by the grand appearance of the arena building-- and the many trees that had surrounded the white building. The sun was out and the day was great. From a distance, one can hear the padding hoofs and the nature's song accompanied by an orchestra of different sounds. Be it the rustling of leaves, the sound of insects or even the song of the different bird calls. Golden optical sauntered over the edge of the forests and over to a few more automobiles before allowing her sight to take in the view of the bright gleaming blue sky. Her priestess-mage outfit managed to stand out from the ground as she finally stared down at her feet, where simple egg-toe boots covered her feet. Random thoughts came into her head, and one being that her clothes stood out just because half of it was fading maroon.  
"Is everything alright, Ms. Motohoshi?" Chidea snapped out from her daydreaming, before replying a simple 'Yes, thank you' and waved to the driver before heading for the golden knob of the grand building and turning open the knob and entering not long later. Upon doing so, a male voice reached into her ears. Advancing steadily, she replied quite hastily as she noticed the male leaving. "Its because these three persocoms has the data of everyone in the schools and cities as their programs are specially connected to all the computers of the higher authorities. So, they know everyone who comes and goes. They know who do crimes and who don't, and even what job you are. Authorities knows everything. So... they know everything too." Tilting her head to one side, she hesitated before curtsying before the man. "My name is Motohoshi Chidea, do you mind a spar?" Looking up to the male once more, not bothering about her height, she glanced into his eyes for a mild moment before turning over to the counter. "Motohoshi Chidea, registering to enter into the arena." she informed casually.

Hearing soft footsteps, Akako perked from behind the counter, peering over it and towards the new character that entered. Akako had even managed to watched the small scene between the two character, before giving a short reply from her flawless voice. "Quite indeed so, Ms. Motohoshi. All information positive." Akako gave a smile again ans started to rapidly typing into the keyboard once again, hitting each key with a scientific exactitude and undefined gentleness. Red eyes gleamed with concentration untold, her flawless skin re-telling others of her perfected programming. "Input completed. Ms. Motohoshi Chidea, you are contestant number two. Tournament match one will now be initiated. Good luck to both."

Kisho simply remained at the corner of the room, wondering what the heck did he just went through with the other odder character before the two before him. However, he was pretty much programmed just to protect the two other persocoms, so whatever the other did had not offended him-- maybe bothered, but he's too lazy to bother about it. Maybe he wasn't programmed to do so. Kisho gave a slight shrug as his black eyes just continued to watch over the other two persocoms as a tanned hand ran over his ebony hair without much hassle before removing the wrappers and tossing them over into the bin. Upon hearing that the first tournament match will soon start, he allowed unhindered eyes to wander over the two constants and simply judge from the looks. Simply, he smirked.

Kan Nia bowed just slightly. Standing outside the seemingly impregnable maison, she couldn't help but feel revered. But today was not just a day for reverence. Today was a day of utmost excitement, the arrival of the long-persued rush of adrenaline rush. Formalities swept aside, Kan Nia adjusted her clothing slightly before she entered the large foyer. Or just call it a large...chamber.

Excitement coarsed through Kan Nia's veins as she practically (felt that she) crept across the expanding hall. She could really feel the anticipation of the impending match. What she would see would be a once-in-a-life match, of probably life and death. And she hoped to participate in one of those matches one day.

She stepped across to find the person named Daichoko. "Excuse me, but I am here to watch a match today," she said, her vocabulary suddenly very inept. What else could she say when she was blown-away by the mere interior design, which was, simply put, grandeur.

She suddenly felt minute compared to this majestic immeuble. Nonetheless, she kept herself to herself, as usual, and continued to smile politely at Daichoko.

Just about when he would start to withdraw from the counter in order to head on to the arena where he would then await impatiently for his opponent to show, he stopped on his tracks as he heard a seeming female voice, speaking out the words in quite a hasty rhythm. Turning his head slowly at the talking one, his left eyebrow began to arch, not wondering why the answer but all the information planted on such things...or persocoms as the other named it. Still, he couldn't stop himself from shaking his head as he heard they would know everything about anyone who would step inside this grand building. _"...If they apparently know everything about anyone who sets foot in this place, I guess there is not of a thing to worry..."_ He said, bowing slightly to the girl who had curtsyed before him. _"...The name's Uchiha Itachi. And I was about to head towards the place where the strongest of us all will prevail... So, I will gladly accept to have a spar."_ He said, right before the female ran over to the counter. He had also noticed the golden color of her eyes, indeed a truly rare sight, as golden orbs are obviously rare to find. He, then, began to walk past the counter, stopping near one of the walls, awaiting now for the match to be announced.

Soon, there was a loud roar, a great brown dragon descended from the sky and smoothly landed next to the cars, taking care not to destroy any. The dragon soon slowly transformed, and was in the shape of a young man.

Korenzu, for once, was not in leather armour. He was dressed in a well decorated satin suit, with threads of gold and red. Many of his favourite 'toys' were lined up along the new leather belt, his gigantic sword was attached to his back however. Korenzu wore an enchanted suit of steel that was unlikely to be harmed by elemental and necromatic attacks. Following this was a pair of blue gloves outlined with silver, and black boots with bronze eagles on each side. On his neck, was a bead necklace, on the end was a figure of a fire dragon. A violet cowboy-like hat with ancient symbols protected his head, and a leather mask, the only original equipment he wore. His hair waving in the wind, Korenzu walked into the building with no emotions at all.

Korenzu then walked to the one called Akako and made a noise like a hissing serpent before saying softly, "Excuse me, I'd like to register for this tournament."

Daichoko 's brass coloured eyes rose themselves steadily to reach the inquirer's face, only to smile to the other as she got up herself. With a graceful movement, she allowed her left hand to spread itself out, as if greeting the other to follow her down the corridor. "Please, Ms Kan Nia. This way." Smiling once more as she turned to lead the other towards the corridor. Five defined footsteps were heard before coming into a complete stop, the door reading "Watching: Room 1" revealed itself before automatically sliding opened, revealing a luxurious room, a wall showing what would be happening in the arena. Sofas laid about randomly, as if to get the best view possible. "Enjoy your stay. Call for me if you need anything." Daichoko smiled before leaving, to return to the counter.

Akako faced the yet new character, her database within her scanning for data and information, yet never showed what it did. Akako bowed her head towards the new character, causing a few strands of crimson strands to fall over emotionless optical. Resting her fingers gently on the edge of the tables, she seemed to be staring at the keyboard for a while, as if registering the location of the keys before placing her hands lightly on the keyboard and massively typing on it again. "Good day, Mr. Crescentstorm, your registration is complete. You're contestant number three, would you wait until these two are completed before you enter?" she asked in a flawless tone, each singing of gentleness.

Korenzu nodded lazily, "I don't mind waiting." He said to the one called Akako, before he turned to lean against the wall while waiting. Bored, the humanform dragon walked out of the place for a brief moment. Looking at the cars there, he stopped to admire one.

Then, Korenzu's sensitive nose picked up random scents. Metal...Gold...(Korenzu looked around for a moment to see if there was any of the precious metal nearby)...Dirt...More dirt...sharp metal, swords...robots...blood...blood?

Korenzu grinned and muttered something like, "Ah...Blood is indeed fresh here my thirsty friend, but it is hard to retrieve." A smile spread across his face. Korenzu swiftly turned and deftly walked to Akako, "Sorry for bothering you but, out of curiousity..." Korenzu paused. "Did someone called Itachi register?" Korenzu finished. The smell of blood, it was nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 THE FIGHT BEGINS… 

Chidea smiled towards the persocom and waved at it once before following heading over to the other male and the small persocom. Throwing a heart-felt smile towards Itachi, she allowed her eyes to wander towards the small persocom, who had taken its chance to take lead again. Following it down a small corridor that was lit up by an unusual light, she sensed great magic, considering she was a black mage herself, the magic powerful, but she had seen better, thus no matter. The source of the aura, she soon found out was from the magic circle, along with light and many factors that seemed to have uphold it to look divine. Intricate wittings lined themselves along the walls and in the air as floating form of light and waves as complicated symmetrical designs made the magic circle seem more sophisticated than it really is. It seemed as if the walls of the room was giving off light on its on, however, anyone with the right mind would know that it isn't. And Chidea wasn't exactly one with a right mind. "The walls are glowing.." she whispered, half fascinated by it. Slowly as she scanned the room, knowledge analyzed by themselves subconsciously. And almost immediately, she recognized the writing to be of ancient language. Refusing to remember what the language was, she simply too her stand in the middle of the magic circle. It was as if an angel in a mass of lights or even a lead singer on stage. She faced the male and waved before noticing a tingling feeling on her forehead. A familiar warmth followed before she disappeared in a small amount of glowing orb that rose steadily before fading.  
Soon after, Chidea felt herself being placed back once again, like a puzzle piece reattaching themselves slowly. Gradually, she reformed in a barren land that reminds her very much of a beach than desert. All because of a single river than ran down from the clouds. Staring at the clouds, she started to murmur soft words, gathering her energy to be used later in the spar.

The Digital Angel looked at the place for a moment before noticing the people who had gathered in that particilar area. Thinking as she pondered over her decisions on whether or not to join the following occasion she took a stroll towards the receptionist that stood no less then a few feet away from her.

Maybe this would be a change rather than spending her entire day lazing around and hunting down the various filth that had inhibited this land. It wasn't normal for her to srtep into something knowing that it would completely defeat her purpose fpr causing any deceit in this area but more than coincidental sometimes, she could find someway to cause it. Perhaps even to an extent of amusing herself. More often than not causing an ever so slight commotion that might dreaw unwanted attention.

She turned to face the persocoms with her usual dreamy, hypnotising and almost now in this case eradiacting the little of the emotions left on her facial features. Not likely that she had much wanted to speak although she had to, her gold gaze met the persocom's.  
" Thy would like to apply in fairest name for this tournament. Kindly grant me enterance. Thou wouldst be known as Hitsigayashi Tsukiyoru. " She said almost lightly as though she was speaking to the wind itself and it was only then that she noticed the presence of the Dragon Clan, Cresentstorm.

Not much to her surprise she had come into view of the what she had the impression of that he was an ersatz of a dragon tamer youth. She scowled ever so faintly as she turned away from the direction as her attention returned back to the persocom.

With a slight frown, he awaited for the his sparring 'partner' to hurry and head towards the small persocon that would lead them to the designed place. Upon arrival of his opponent, Itachi divert his vision from her when he saw that heart-filling smile of hers. Following the persocom along the corridor with his vision divert from his opponent, he was obviously focusing on the upcoming spar. However, the walls itself seemed to emit a suprisingly strong aura. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes for a certain moment, letting him acknowledge the certain amount located there, and indeed, it was an enormous amount. Reopening his eyes, he didn't seem troubled with the constant light that these walls emitted.  
Upon reaching the room where they would be 'transported' to the place designed for them. Itachi eyed carefully the magic circle. Its form, design and utility seemed recognizable to him, if were not almost the same that he once used when he was still in the once called Uchiha Clan. Watching the female one to take step into the magic circle, Itachi stood where he was, seeing her waving at him, not doing a thing as an answer though. Upon seeing her disappear, Itachi headed towards the magic circle. Closing his eyes, his sillhoette was soon filled with a similar aura, his body beginning to fade slowly into nothingness.  
Almost the moment after, his body slowly began to appear on a seeming barren plain. Opening his eyes, he saw nothing but a desolated land, more than useful for a spar to be held. Slightly shaking his head, Itachi looked towards his opponent... _"..Shall we begin..?"_ He asked, streching his arms fowards, the long sleeves of his blackish overcoat, backing up a bit, revealing his hands.

Akako rose her head once, more. She didn't expected to have a spar ready before her just as the first spar is about to begin. Giving a curt nod to the one before her, a familiar tapping sound arose from her keyboard once more. Her high velocity rate in typing wasted no time as she rose her head for the second time to face the Digital Angel again. With a smile, she spoke. "Welcome to the arena, Ms. Hitsigayashi Tsukiyoru. Your registration has been completed. You are contestant number four. Contestant number three would be your opponent." Casually, she turned to Kisho and spoke in a soft spoken voice, with much unseen respect, she spoke. "Please go open the second portal." The male persocom nodded as a mobile persocom jumped from behind the counter. "This is Syuuri. She will be your mobile persocoms. Please follow Kisho while he leads you to the second portal"

Korenzu's sensitive ears twitched. He abruptly looked up, then, since he's question wasn't anwsered, he got up, turned, and walked to where the robot was leading them. With a rather bored expression on his face. His senses told him several things.

Metal...robots...energy, robotic...and, angelic? Korenzu perked up immediately, what matter of creature was this? Nevertheless, the humanform Dragon walked toward the second portal. A slight grin on his face, no helpers were allowed...a pity. But his opponent would not doubt be a little surprised at...

...What he _was._

SECOND PORTAL 

Tsukiyoru gave an indignant twitch as she looked towards the follower from the CrestantStorm's land. She had no intention to spar with him at the moment, but since she was unlucky enough to have registered after him, she gave a sigh of resentment to the fact that her opponent would be him. Maybe it was just inevitable destiny that had brought her here. Turning her attention back to the presocom at the reception counter, pondering whether to withdraw from the tournament or not, finally deciding that it would be rather pointless to do so, turned into the mobile presocom's direction, a look of great repugnant reflected in her eyes as she walked along the same path as the dragoon had taken and upon it's destination, entered the second portal.

Closing his eyes at the flash of light. The dragonform opened his eyes once more. His green eyes darting to the left, then to the right. Korenzu noticed his opponent was not here yet, the situation being such, Korenzu performed a seires of complicated hand movements, then, he chanted. "Reunion, Grand Wing Of The Crescent, Arise, Lost Relics Of Dragons."

Instantly, a circle of power surrounded Korenzu. There were five seperate lines dividing the circle, each one had a word written in an ancient language of the dragons, they were respectively. " Horu, Gatrul, Mavle, Lok, A'Thrul." Translated, they would be. "Fire, Poisen, Wind, Thunder, Ice." Each one had a black floating round object, which looked rather like a pearl. They all had one magical property, each one protected Korenzu from the element inscribed.

However, each one was undestructable except for the element they protected Korenzu against, ironically.  
The spell completed, Korenzu stood in his magical shield, awaiting his opponent.

Tsukiyoru entered the portal with ease as he lithe figure made its way into the arena and noticed that Korenzu was already awaiting her arrival. She smirked slightly upon seeing the magical barrier that protected him from the various elements of which neither she would use. Raising both hands in one fluid movement, each shoulder length apart from each other, a curved red line formed beneath her hands as the aura shaped itself into a long masamune made entirely out of crystal. She held the handle of the masamune as her right hand rested gently upon the raised weapon's blade. Instantly, the blade vanished, leaving only the handle and the stuv of a blade whereas her right hand remained in the air as if resting upon nothing yet upon something. Her left hand slowly lowered the blade moving away from her right hand although it seemed as though only the handle was moving. The blade was invisible, at least to her opponent, the blade was made entirely out of her imagination, earning it's name, "The Imagined Blade". She nodded slightly towards Korenzu as she tilted her left arm outwards slightly, her fore body bent forth ever so little as her right leg slid backwards like an anchor and in her stance, she waited.

As she did so, beneath her feet, a large circle with a radius of three meters ignited with a black aura, then red as a pentacle whose outer rim had the ancient curse written in the forgotten tongue of Niflhelm's history, glowed brightly with an almost demonic aura. Her gaze remained fixed on her opponent as she waited to strike.

Korenzu lashed his hand forward toward the direction where his Thunder Element Pearl was floating. "Taste your creation, angel or not." The dragonform whispered, electrical energy surrounded his hand, and a chain of lightning hit the ground. Instantly the ground became a mass of electricity, Korenzu said quite calmly: "This would keep you from moving so freely, wouldn't it, miss?" Korenzu said politely, for he had no knowledge of the being's name.

From the same hand, a thin red thread flew forward, it looked very frail, but was in actuality, not to be messed around with, for it hardly broke unless a strong force or magical assault destroyed the connection. A small, miniature needle was at the end. The thread hooked itself on the sword of imagination. With a jerk of his finger, flames engulfed Korenzu's hand, which, strangely, was unaffected. The fire spread rapidly on the thread, gaining on Tsukiyoru.

Tsukiyoru smiled ever so slightly as with a light jerk of her blade, the thread snapped instantaneously. Which much grace, she brought forth her weapon, it's blade still invisible as she took a step forth upon the lightning ground as large metal contraptions expanded to full mass from her back, alloy skeletons laced with metallic feathers absorbed the energy of the lightning into their stream, offering Tsukiyoru energy from the other as she sped forth with god-like speed as she disappeared into the air, her weapon ready to strike a vertical blow to slay the other and if evaded, would thrust sideways towards the other with increasing velocity striking towards vital organs and then she back flipped back to her original position.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**FIRST AND SECOND PORTAL…. WATCHERS ALL AROUND.**

**FIRST PORTAL**

In the first portal, as far as she was concerned, the brown headed child was left muttering to herself in a lost foreign language before a voice seemingly forced her to rise from a slight concentration. Recognizing the other in an instant, she offered another smile. Using the time, she went on muttering in th unknown language to avoid cast spell delay that might happen in later events. Slowly, it seemed as if a light appearance of a clock appeared, its hands crazily spinning around like.. a clock went on a sugar high parade. And with a last white glow, she took a step back and chuckled, pointing her right hand at the other casually. Winds kick up the essence of surreality, while seemingly small energy particles started to hover amongst the feminine bod, which glows in their own mystic appearance, shimmering light down upon the girl, emphasizing much on her hidden beauty and grace. Eyes of enchanting gold gleamed towards the other as she secretly sacrificed off her sense of sight for this short moment to help increase her rate of casting and magic strength. There would be of a 50 her sense of sight would return to her, and a 20 chance more for her blood relation to the Fallen Angel magic. Placing a pointer loosely at the tip of her lips, she hesistated, just getting used of the loss of sight. Stnanding her, with her eyes still opened, she nodded in reply.

SECOND PORTAL 

With a slight smirk. The youth was covered in a blur of red light, the light seemed to change into gas, soon, the light was replaced by a haze of blood-like gas, and Korenzu was nowhere to be seen. This gas corrupted the forms of energy in the Arena, slowly absorbing the energy with unknown ways into the core of the gas.  
Meanwhile, Korenzu seemed to have vanished without a trace. The circle of power was still present where Korenzu was some moments ago, this circle spun to the Poisen Elemental Pearl, acid started spewing at Tsukiyori. The ground started to corrode, the remaining electrical shockwaves crawled back to the Thunder Elemental Column of the circle slowly.  
Soon, the acid and gas combined. Both assaults surrounded the digital angel. Acid closing in from the ground, the gas coming in from all sides. Several shadowy particles floated around the place, what was their purpose was unknown. But the gas seemed to move along with the flow of the shadowy particles. As if the particles controlled the very movement of the bloody gas.

She smirked. Closing her eyes as the symbol beneath her feet glowed brightly as the digital angel dispersed into a numerous number of data fragments that seemingly blended into the atmosphere before the gas and acid seemingly receded as the digital angel reappeared once more holding a small shimmering orb of data that what was once the gas, the shadow particles and the acid. She smirked once again in triumph as the data orb sank into her hands, allowing her to access the binary code such that the orb and whatever that it had absorbed had absolutely no effects on her. She smirked again as her clairvoyance powers allowed her to access Korenzu's presence as she leant forth her weapon that had ignited with fire towards the magical circle, causing it to come into contact before switching with lightning speed to the ice element, destroying the first column, the fire element. She back flipped as her fore body bent forth before she took her original stance once again.

"I seem to have destroyed a column that belongs fire. Even if I can't see you...I can always track you." Tsukiyoru smirked.

WATCHERS 

Lekz was resting in his room, sitting on a couch with his eyes closed, when a memo arrived through the wireless persocom network his persocom ear heaphones were connected to. "Sir, the battles at the first and second arena have begun, feel free to come to the watching room or access the arena camera network to watch the matches. Thank you, Daichoko." read the memo.

Lekz smiled, standing up with a sigh. He stretched and yawned, before walking towards the door, taking his white suit's top. Once outside, he gave a knock on the doors of the rooms at the sides of his own, saying to both "Yo, I'm going to the watch room."

He put on the suit's top and bought a coke from the vending machine at the lobby, before entering the watch room overviewing the first arena. He sat on one of the large couches at the first row, in front of a huge panoramic window, and muttered to himself: "My, my... this will be interesting."

SECOND PORTAL 

This voice echoed somewhere within the arena, The circle of power retreated a short distance away, then the 'Wind' column slowly moved to the front. A huge whirlwind started to blow, tornados advancing and circling the digital being. Large clouds came out of nowhere.  
"I hope you aren't too tired to continue." The voice said again, almost casually. Then a ring of freezing water from the Ice Column surrounded Tsukiyoru quickly, rising up to form a wall of water, then the wind blended in, causing a great flow of both wind and water.

Tsukiyoru smirked even broader than before as she watched the power approach her without any fear at all. Perhaps it was just like what she did before, to take the power from another just as she had done many times before and had just done so. She watched the approaching attack before her eyes narrowed with a slight menace that hadn't been there just awhile ago before raising her hand as her right hand rested upon the imaginary blade once more as the attack collided straight at her, not even flinching. The power seemingly gathered into and orbs that absorbed whatever was coming next. Slowly, the data was gathered once more, this time she smirked before hurling it directly back at the other with seemingly great force that resulted in a explosion, causing the barrier to change it's element once more before Tsukiyoru countered both with a holy attribute causing the wind and water columns to shatter, just like the fire one had done.  
"I guess what's left of you is poison..." she chuckled slightly, almost in triumph.

The voice sounded again. "Correct." As the poisen column glowed once more, transforming into a large circle of power consisting only of the word "Gatrul". Poisen started to react with the other absorbed elements, causing a reaction from inside Tsukiyoru. "Have a nice time, getting those out of your system." The voice echoed silently. The poisen column began to cause the nervous reaction in the digital angel.  
Blue waves of energy channeled through the circle of power as it slowly disappeared into the airl. Somehow invisible or vanished, like Korenzu. The effects were there though, the disruption in the digital angel's system getting more serious.

Tsukiyoru had already allowed her clairvoyance powers to circle around the whole arena and with each little movement when her opponent moved, Tsukiyoru would be able to tell his exact location and as for now, she had him locked on.  
"Viral data... Filters excess granted." Tsukiyoru smirked as her body glowed with a blue outline before her body expelled out a viral data orb as it glowed with a purple hue in her hands. She held up the poisen element data as she threw it towards Korenzu, causing it another explosion as she smirked. The poison column was no exterminated, leaving only Korenzu to deal with. She closed her eyes as she felt his aura before she dashed in that direction with god-like speed as her blades etched itself into the back of his neck where the spinal cord started and dragged it viciously downwards, slitting open the entire upper half of his body. She retreated back with a bloodstained weapon and smirked as the blood vanished.

A sound explosion seemed to mark the end of Korenzu, or so it seemed. As the mutilated body collapsed on the ground, it started to form into a batch of bloody parts, then it seemed to vanish in a swirl of black smoke.   
The smoke then split into five, each one forming into a different Korenzu. One of the dragonform shadow clones started his first assault at last, throwing his hands forward, over fifty small, but very tough needles, smeared with a deadly demon-made venom. The other four disaopeared in blurs of black streaks, re-appearing around Tsukiyoru.  
Each one paced around the digital angel swiftly, causing a blur of illusions, the circle of clones surrounded Tsukiyoru tightly. Then, random dragon claws sprang out to strike out at Tsukiyoru's head or back. The claws, clearly stained with demon's blood, had the ability to cause skin or, in this case, digital energy or metal parts, to corrode easily. But the clumsy claws found difficulty reaching their target, so the claws simply sprang out and struck at certain times.

The metallic blood scent filled her senses as her eyes flashed wide open. At that, her usual dreamy gaze now looked sinister and demonic. A red hue shimmered, engulfing her gold orbs entirely as great amounts of demonic energy was emitted. She cackled, almost insanely as she threw out her arm, unleashing a gigantic amount of energy that took the form of an elaborate shield that smashed and annihilated anything and everything that was in front of her. She raised her masamune before lashing out with light speed, countering the blows almost effortlessly as her extremely lithe, aerodynamic and flexible frame, seemed to whiz in and out, up and over with ease as if using no energy at all. The speed was so fast that whenever her weapon cam it contact with, it embittered sparks and high pitched sound waves, her foot and body movement were rapid with increasing velocity, such that it seemed as though there was more than one of her and the ground below her was hot with friction. With a cackle, she forcefully dragged her masamune through her attackers, decapitating them and halving their bodies before quartering them. She raced with speed that was so fast and was seemingly invisible to the naked eye at the dragon with an almighty slash from her masamune, aka her imagined blade, she sliced the dragon cleanly into half.

The explosion sounded once more as the body was divided into two, then six, for the dragonform performed the same move again. This time, the clones started to swivel and rotate around Tsukiyoru once more, the sinister claws lashing out to strike at the digital angel time and again. Meanwhile, the real Korenzu had leapt into the air and underwent a transformation as he whispered "Metamorphasis." The youth changed quickly as wings sprouted out of his back, so did the rest of his body morph. Korenzu grew in size and soon, a great brown dragon was standing in his place.  
Letting out a huge roar, a shadow shield settled over the dragon, the clones continued their own assault, while Korenzu flew overhead, then directly over Tsukiyoru. Taking a deep breath, the dragon then unleashed a blast of powerful blackened hell fires at Tsukiyoru. Wind blew as the fire hit the target, seemingly ahhiliating the digital angel. His own clones also perished in the fires, burning into crisps. The fires would burn more two days in normal circumstances, but now, with the presence of a powerful being like Tsukiyoru. It was unknown whether she survived or not, and if she did, was she injured? Korenzu knew not of what happened, for he hovered over the scene of destruction, shadow shield rotating around himself.

Tsukiyoru watched as the blow approached with auspere, yet calm eyes before she held the masamune before her and as she swung it out, created a forcefield of the same energy that the shield earlier had possessed, countering the black flames with the sheer and raw power of Niflhelm. Once the flames had died down once the powers collided with a resounding explosion, Tsukiyoru took off into the air as a large forcefield surrounded her once more, forcing it's way through Korenzu's own and with success, entered his sanctuary and as she struck the masamune into forehead of the dragon, the masamune dissolved, taking the form of a large ruby that had set itself snugly and deeply into the dragon's head. An elaborate tattoo started to spread out across the dragon and one each stroke was finished, glowed with bright flames. The ruby contained some sort of indestructible device in it's core that would react with the host if it went against it's beholder. Tsukiyoru smirked as she watched the dragon that was engulfed in flames.

Almost voluntarily, the dragon raised his claws and sliced his own head in half. Then, he breathed hellflames at his body, which consumned his body in flames. Letting the ruby drop onto the ground. The ashes then formed again when they were blown intio the air, the ashes formed into a large snakelike shape. Which formed into Korenzu himself. With a ear-splitting roar, the dragon landed, and morphed into his human form once again.  
Korenzu blinked and said in a rather hoarse voice. "Your abilities are remarkable, I step down in defeat. My prowess cannot match yours...you are a talented person, for an angel." Korenzu bowed once again. The huge sword attached to his back had not been used during the whole duel for some unknown reason.   
Korenzu then turned and started to walk away, quite cheerfully.

Tsukiyoru smiled, the first true smile that she had given anyone before the energy around her died down as she revelaed her usual calm, composed self before running up to Korenzu and stopped him, holding out her hand and motioning a handshake.  
"That duel was impressive. It's been a long time, literally, since I've used such moves." she said, almost cheerfully as a true smile that grazed her lips was directed to him.

Korenzu paused, then turned around and accepted the handshake with a smile. "It was my pleasure to face a foe that I could not defeat so easily. It is a pity there are little dragons with abilities such as yours that can give me a satisfying smile."  
Korenzu gave a short smile before he turned once again and walked toward the persocom. "I admit defeat." He announced, "Could you escort us out, now?" The dragonform finished.

END OF TSUKIYORU'S AND KORENZU'S FIGHT 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 FIRST PORTAL & WATCHERS 

Kan Nia nodded slightly to herself at the eventual victory. Tsukiyoru... was it. She saw Korenzu and his dragons off with her lingering gaze, and her scope of view shifted back to the digital angel.

She had realized a couple of obvious things, anyway. The digital angel was no fool. And no toy, either, she noted. The duel was...unexpected. The goings-through were, anyway. Kan Nia leaned slightly against the panel to catch another glimpse of the stunning arena, which was now converted into something indescribable. That was really something. 

Kan Nia eased away and gathered her thoughts for a moment. Still, she made no attempt to speak to the other party in the room with her.

Tiaiel simply smirked, her hands folded as her eyes simply remained fixed upon the scene that was before her. Mysterious oddly coloured eyes wandered into the depth of the now empty arena. The misty silver eyes then wandered over to the wall, where she gave a soft sigh, leaning back into the seat, the peace of silence now engulfing her, igniting the flames of thoughts. Softly, she whispered something that vaguely had to do with 'People' and 'getting weirder'. She had met the Digital Angel once before in the corridors-- and that was about it. The power from then and now seemed to have grown immensely to her knowledge. Slowly, her eyes wandered over to the other wall, where the seemed to be screening the first portal spar. Shaking her head, she rose Torah slightly.  
"Akako. Give me status."  
"The first spar had begun, in between Uchiha Itachi and Motohoshi Chidea."  
Saying nothing more, the Baku kept Torah and awaited for the scene before her to play.

FIRST PORTAL 

Inside the first portal, Itachi laid his eyes upon his opponent. Not seeming rather worried, afraid, confident or even sure of himself, he just glanced at his opponent. Her muttering words seem not to reach his ears, but nonetheless, judging for her level of concentration, position and the uprising of the energy level around her would be quite obvious that she was preparing to lay upon the usage of magic. Shaking his head, the vampire ninja, thought to use such kind of magic himself. Raising his hands, he seemed to perform a certain number os synchronized hand seals, with quite some hand speed... _"...Katon: Kasumi Endo No Jutsu..."_ His mumbled, his voice echoing in his mind. As he opened his mouth, a considerable large cloud of gas was blown from his mouth, covering the area, about 10m, around him. -

- As the gas 'infected' the air around him, the vampire rose his hand towards his overcoat and retrieved 3 kunais from it. Those 3 were also tangled with fishlines, as these were 'invisible' to the eye unless the sun would be against Itachi and therefore reveal thei location. Knowing that his opponent would not be awaiting for such to happen, he jumped backwards about 2 meters and tossed the kunais at Chiddy, making them (the kunais) have to travel through the cloud of gas to extend it's range. Itachi smirked as he awaited for a single movement from his opponent.

At the lost of sight, one would admit that it would have been an advantage for her-- if it had not enhanced her hearing slightly. With concentration level unwavering, Chidea gave a smile. "Dance with grace and do your best in the performance." her mother had told her long before she passed on. Those words of memory never seemed to have left her head as she had been using that phrase to pull her through all these little battles that she have alone.  
With her eyes still closed, the sudden sound of the piercing through winds seemed to have made her faced towards that direction. There were something wrong with the sound of piercing wind-- it was unlike most that she had sensed before, but nevertheless, she slid forward, her body turning slightly in a suave movement while in turn, allowing a graceful wave from arms, sending hands to catch upon two of the kunai's blade with both hands. With so, she twirled, and pulling on the blade, sending her forebode backwards, as the third kunai came for her face, where with scientific exactitude, her used her nose to tap upon the kunai's handle, causing it to go off course and catching the blade in between pearl white teeth. For a moment, she found it odd that the kunai could hold her for a moment back there. Thoughtlessly, she place that thought aside-- but not completely ignoring that fact.  
With a second slight movement, her right feet crossed over the left, and she gave a halfway spun, as if testing her theory, while on the other hand, she held the kunai in a katar like manner, enhancing that seemingly normal kunai with her own energy, before allowing it to sweep into the thick air that she sense. "Subjects of flames, dance." she ordered, as the light of the magic circle seem to have ran over to the opponent from the girl, quite blindly.. literally and only using her ability of sensing and hearing. If that were to be successful, the girl would except an explosion.

The vampire wouldst have think it would be this a easy match. But still, has he got a glimpse of his opponent grabbing the kunais, he did not waste time onto continuing with his little trap. Jumping out of the gas cloud and with the fishlines of the kuanis tangled around his left hand, he performed another couple of hand seals but these ones seeming rather different. _"...Katon: Karyu...ENDAN!"_ He exclaimed to himself, as from his mouth an enormous fireball with the shape of the dragon was fired, heading towards the gas cloud at great speed. -

- Upon contact with the flames and gas, they reacted with one another, as a sea of flames easily spreaded out between a range of 10m. Nevertheless, the kunais he had thrown were 'full' of the same gas, for they had to travel through it to reach Chiddy, carrying it scent. The flames spreaded along the fishnets, guided towards their unique target: Chiddy. The ninja had to let go of the fishnets in his hand, or he would get also burned. However, it didn't take long for the flames to enter in contact with Chiddy whom had grabbed them. Itachi fell on his feet as he watched the flames burning, as well as the uprising in the temperature in the nearby area. Nonetheless, he kept his guard up, were he not to be careless about this one..

Chidea seemed to have taken a slight surprise at the sudden rise of temperature. Her head seemingly lagging slightly as it took her less than a second to remember a spell. Small orbs started entering into her body, from the flames, as the flame reached her hands and started to burn it slightly. Ignoring the pain, she quickly ordered, "Body adaptation- Invest in me, Arch angel Michael, the power of fire." With that much said, the blood that was flowing from her wound faded off in a golden glow, before a small red orb sank down into the other's flesh. Rings of the element hovered around the girl's wrists and ankle like overlarge bracelets embroiled with many gemstones of power. Eyes still closed and the burn of her hand slightly affected her confidence slightly while the girl took a slight step forward into the engulfing fire, taking only minor burns still while she seemed to have taken a step of elven dance, spinning her hands into a wave of art before hitting the bracelets together, allowing a glow to emit from the weapon-like. Immediately, fire formed in her hands, some that were taken from the surrounding. Throwing her hands forward, she threw the fireball along, its flames now causing an indent in the ground as it skim over the land towards the opponents.

WATCHING 

Kan Nia flicked back to life as she observed the unlikely pair to be sparring below. Uchiha Itachi and a little girl. She had seen many things in her time, and that included all-powerful little girls, but that didn't surprise her as much as when she saw Chidea engulfed in flames and displaying valour and power of the fire kind like no other. She added this to another bit of her memory. The flames were becoming intense, almost like temper, as it licked towards Itachi. She leaned forward slightly to see what was happening to him.

Uchiha, on the other hand, seemed to be coping. _Coping._ He was being very alert. Had the girl proven to be a challenge for even a person of his experience? She pondered over this for a short while before she swiveled her attention back to the fight that was on hand. She was genuinely fascinated by this match far more than the previous, she thought. This was going to be very, very exciting.

Kan Nia looked on.

FIRST PORTAL 

Surely, he did not guess this would be 'it'. It would have been too easy for him. Anyways, he also noticed the mistake he had made. Her ability with magic proved to be superior than he had speculated. It was a mistake to use fire against a black mage, for she would control the element with her own powers but still, he still had his trumph card up his sleeve. Tilting his head to one side, he noticed a slight disturbance within the sea of blazing flames. It was upon seeing a fireball heading towards him, that he dodged to his left with a jump, letting the fireball go past him. _"...Using my own fire against me... Hilarious."_ Thought Itachi to himself as he saw the fireball go past him. Nonetheless, he rose both of his hands towards his overcoat and took a set of 6 more kunais, wielding 3 in each hands, all also entangled in strings. With a slight shake of his head, he closed his eyes before mumbling to himself. _"...Sofuushasen no Tachi..."_ Opening his eyes now, as the last words were correctly spelled, showing now their crimson color and it's three black tomoes. His left foot slowly slided forwards on the desolate soil, as he throwed all of the kunais towards Chiddy, these making a certain a certain arc as they closed in on her. If Itachi's thoughts were right, his opponent would not move from the current place she stood. With a chuckle he began to control the kunais thanks to his Sharingan, trying to entangle his opponent on the strings, trying to render her immobile.

The sudden sound of something piercing into the heat of the massive amounts of yellow, orange and red immediately caught her attention. Althought the crackling of the flames and the heat seemed to have clogged up her sense of sound, there was this small percentrage that she was aware of her surroundings. Without any word of command, the rings of elements around her wrists started spinning rapidly as she was quite aware of the kunai now. Learn from mistakes, she supposed. The elemental rings took her backwards as she threw her hands forward once more, very much like a collagraphed performance. Only this time, green flames took over, the fire reaching up to overwhelming temperature that was unknown to the user itself. Golden eyes of blankness flashed opened as the elemental rings started spinning at higher velocity rate. In an attempt to melt the kunais, she unleash small platelets of the green flames, in fear of the power.

This would surely not do... He couldn't just keep his distance, it would just end up in a stalemate at this rate. He would have to think of something else that would surely place his opponent in a more complicated situation.. Still, upon seeing the way his opponent had thought of how to render the kunais powerless, he ultimately controlled them to pierce his opponent. What made him make this move were the flames she had released. According to his thinking, the melten kunais would grasp to his opponent's clothes and/or skin, thus delivering quite an unbearable amount of pain. -

- Still, scanning around the area with his crimson orbs, the Sharingan, he was trying to devellop some kind of a strategy. Closing his orbs for a slight moment, he shook his head and had acknowledged what he was going to do now. Extending his left hand upwards, the Uchiha seemed to grasp thin air, as black flames soon formed his katana, Void. Admiring it's dark Inmaterium blade for an ephemeral moment, he soon began to head towards his opponent at an incresed speed. Involving himself within the sea of flames that separated them both, he began to put in motion his plan, within the time that he was amisdt the flames. _"...Mikazuki no Mai..."_, he mumbled to himself, as from the other end of the sea of flames, 3 Itachi's came from thee flames, ash covering their clothes and skin, performing a certain dance-like move with Void, all at the same time. The one purpose for this was to confuse his opponent of which was the real one. Within close range, all the 3 blades seemed to point towards the others torso, trying to impale the katana into her body.

Chidea winced as she raised her right arm obstructed the way of the molten metal, only to scar her right arm quite badly to her dismay. Meanwhile, tingling senses indicated the rise of yet another source of energy. She was ambivalent to it for a moment before she then found the energy against her. Adrenaline energy was transferred from the female and into the ring-like weapons, as if just to show the soul of the bearer. Chidea could feel the rising energy in herself as well, keeping it very close to her hands, allowing it to gather there before the distortion of wind and energy surrounded her. As far as she was concerned, they were replicas. As the kissaki of the three blades came for her, she took a leap up, the elemental rings aiding her in her escape. Using the warm air to aid the rise of the child, the elemental rings used that same wind to keep her hovering. She peels the metal off her arm, her lips pursed as she does so, allowing crimson liquid to flow once more, but this time entering into the elemental rings. She swirled her hand around the flames from above, dancing and crafting the flames to follow her hand gestures. Slowly and gently, she set the flames to skim around the feet of the three, raising them gradually to lick upon the other's blood.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
